A night at Derek's
by GhostWithShotgun
Summary: Peter and Kate are working together. The pack wants to stop them. After an eventful evening Stiles and Derek got a secret to keep from the others, at least fro a while. Sterek. It was meant as a oneshot at first, so this will be interesting
1. Movie Night

"Get in the car." Derek says, supporting Stiles with his whole body. Stiles makes a move towards the driver's seat in his jeep, but Derek stops him.

"Oh no. I'm driving. You're hurt." He orders. Stiles quietly goes to the passenger seat and sits down with a heavy sigh and groans of pain.

Derek jumps into the driver's seat and drives as fast as he can back to his apartment. He turns the car off and walks over to Stiles. The boy is barely conscious. Derek frowns a little bit as he lifts him up and carries him all the way inside and drops him carefully in the sofa. Stiles groans a little.

Derek sits down beside him and checks his injuries. He frowns even more as he realizes that he needs to take Stiles' shirt off. He tries doing it carefully, but the shirt is wet with blood and torn apart at some places, so it's easier to just rip it apart totally. Derek checks the rest of the cuts on Stiles' body, trying not to stare at it. God, what was wrong with him tonight?

He cleans all the cuts, bandages them and does some stitches on the worst ones.

"Damn Peter…" Derek mutters as he works. As he's done he looks down at the teenager. He seems to get his consciousness back slowly. Derek sighs lightly with relief.

His uncle Peter had been tricking them again. He, Stiles and Derek were going to defeat Kate once and for all, but Peter had been working with Kate. While Derek was busy fighting his own uncle Kate attacked Stiles. The boy had been doing really well even though he's human and only had a bat to fight with. It was a miracle he was still alive. Derek had managed to make Peter and Kate retreat and half-carrying Stiles to Stiles' jeep. Derek growls quietly at the memories, but is interrupted by Stiles waking up.

"Derek? Where are we?" he asks, rubbing his face.

"In my apartment." Derek answers. Stiles nods and sits up.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Derek asks.

"Not really. I'm a little bit too tired and I don't want my dad to see me like this. But if you'd rather do that than let me stay here that's fine." He says, still with his head in his hands.

"It's alright, you can stay here over night. You never know if Peter or Kate would attack again. And I had to kind of destroy your shirt to take care of your wounds. I'll go see if I've got one that's too small for me." He says and walks out of the room, leaving Stiles still trying to take the whole situation in.

Derek is soon back and tosses a shirt at him. Stiles catches it and pulls it over his head. He smiles a little bit at how much it smells of Derek.

Derek sits down beside Stiles and an uncomfortable silence falls over them. Stiles gets up and walks over to the small collection of movies he's spotted. He laughs a little when he sees that it's mostly romantic comedies.

"Those are Peter's. I don't really like them." Derek says in an unreadable tone. Stiles picks one of them and Derek walks over.

"I'll start it. You get back in the sofa." He commands and Stiles obeys for once. As soon as the movie has started he sits back in the sofa. He's surprised by how quiet Stiles are. The only sounds he makes are low comments about some of the most cliché lines and little laughs every now and then.

Derek guesses that it's because he's incredibly tired after the… eventful evening. After about half the movie Derek feels something quite heavy against his arm. He looks down and almost smiles at the sight of Stiles half asleep, lying with his against Derek's arm. Derek decides not to do anything about it and just let the boy be. He's glad Stiles isn't a werewolf, otherwise the speed his heart is beating at would be very embarrassing.

It's not long until Stiles starts snoring. Derek smiles and decides to sit like that night, not risking to waking Stiles up with too much movements. He bends down and kisses Stiles on the forehead.

"Good night, Stiles." He whispers.

"Good night, Derek." Stiles mumbles into his arm and Derek freezes. Stiles is not completely gone. Derek prays that he won't remember the kiss when he wakes up.

And he's lucky. At least he thinks so. As soon as the sun rises Stiles yawns and sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks around and seems very confused. Then he spots Derek.

"Derek? What the hell happened last night? I remember the fight, and barely going back to the car. The rest is black." He says with a voice heavy from sleeping.

"I drove back here to patch you up, and you didn't want your dad to see you like that so you stayed here." Derek explains, feeling more secure. If Stiles didn't remember anything else, he couldn't possibly remember the little kiss, right?

"Okay. I suppose there is a really good explanation to that I'm wearing what I guess is one of your shirt too?" Stiles asks.

"I had to rip your shirt apart to take care of some cuts on your body, so yes there is." Derek says and Stiles nods.

"I think I remember something about that… yes I do. You gave it to me when I became conscious again yesterday, right?" Stiles asks. Derek tries to hide his reaction to Stiles starting to remember.

"And if I remember it correctly we watched some of Peter's movies and then I fell asleep?" Stiles asks and Derek nods again. Stiles smirks.

"There's something you hope I don't remember… did you get angry and throw me against a wall?" he asks, with a hand checking his hand for eventual damage, but Derek shakes his head.

"Forget it, it was nothing" he says. Stiles shakes his head and starts thinking. He doesn't say anything for a long while, which worries Derek since that kid usually never shuts up.

"Ah, right! You kissed my forehead right before I fell asleep!" Stiles bursts out and Derek goes stiff. Stile laughs at him.

"Anyways, I should be getting back home before dad starts to worry." Stiles says and stands up. He bends down and kisses Derek on the cheek before he almost jumps out of the apartment.

"Thanks for patching me up and letting me stay here!" he shouts before he's gone, leaving Derek sitting in the sofa, legit smiling and trying to process what had just happened.


	2. Christmas Joy

**Note**

Since some of you wanted me to continue this

story I'm going to do so. I don't have a clue what's

going to happen in it, but guess that's gonna be a

surprise.

Enjoy! :D

Stiles was lying on his bed. He looked up at the roof and sighed heavily. It had been three months since that night at Derek's and nothing had happened. They had met at the meetings with the pack and fought Kate and Peter a few times, but neither of them mentioned that night. Stiles hadn't said a thing about it to Scott or Lydia. Not anyone.

Christmas was in one week and Stiles had gotten all the presents he needed. He even got one for Derek, just in case. All the thoughts in his head wouldn't let him sleep, but he still dozes off a little bit. He is almost asleep when he hears a faint knock on his window.

"Let me sleep, Scott. I'll see you tomorrow. No need to come up to my window in the middle of the night." He mumbles into his pillow. He hears the window get opened.

"Good thing I came tonight if you're seeing Scott tomorrow." A voice said and Stiles flew up in surprise.

"Derek!? What are you doing here? I mean, not to sound rude or anything, I just didn't expect…" Stiles says but is cut off by Derek.

"Just thought I'd drop by as it's soon Christmas and everything." He says, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth. Stiles nods and noticed he'd been drooling before Derek woke him up and tries to wipe it away, which only results in him feeling even more awkward.

"Good thing for you that you didn't drool on me. Then you wouldn't still be alive." Derek says. Stiles looks confused for a second, then realizes that Derek is talking about that night three months ago and blushes.

"So, did you want anything special, or did you just randomly decide to show up in the middle of the night?" Stiles asks, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Just decided to drop by." Derek answers. Stiles nods and they sit in silence for longer than Stiles would wish.

"Well, someone is gonna have to make the first move." Derek suddenly says. Stiles looks confused and Derek sighs.

"I guess that someone is going to be me." He says before leaning in and kissing Stiles right on the lips. Stiles stiffens in chock, but as soon as he get over the sudden chock, he relaxes and kisses Derek back.

They break apart after a while, and Derek smiles. Stiles takes the opportunity to actually look at Derek Hale smiling. A true rarity, which is a real shame to Stiles as his smile is one of the most beautiful things in the world.

"I'll drop by again in a few days. Now go back to sleep." Derek says softly while he walks back towards the window. Stiles snorts.

"As if I'm gonna be able to sleep now." He says, but walks towards his bed.

"Good night, Stiles." Derek says while climbing back outside.

"Good night, Derek." Stiles replies. He closes his eyes to the sound of the window closing.

"Dude, what's up with you today?" Scott asks for what have to be at least the fifth time that day. Stiles finish his piece of pizza before answering.

"I already told you, I had a nice evening and got myself a good night's sleep for the first time in months, that's all." He says. He had decided as soon as he woke up earlier that morning to not mention what was going on between him and Derek, at least not at the moment. Scott turns away from the TV screen to look at Stiles.

"Why don't you tell me why your evening was so nice then?" he asks.

"I was happy without any special reason and listened to music. It's been a long time since that happened, and I appreciate it." Stiles explains. Or rather, he lies. His evening had been crap before Derek turned up.

"Okay then. I don't really believe you, but it doesn't seem like I'm gonna get another explanation." Scott says and turns back to the TV. Stiles mentally high-fives himself for dodging any more questions.

As soon as Scott is gone Stiles sits down on his bed and stares into the thin air since he's got nothing else to do. The night passes slowly, and when it's midnight he finally feels like it's late enough to go to sleep.

He wakes up to a sudden cold wind sweeping through his room. He wraps the covers tighter around himself and sleepily turns around towards the window. He sees Derek carefully closing it.

"Derek? What are you doing here? My dad is gonna kill us both if he hear us." Stiles whispers, suddenly fully awake.

"You know that I can be quiet, right? I'm more worried about you waking him up." Derek smirks and walks over to the bed and sits down.

"When is your dad going to work anyway?" Derek asks. Stiles looks at the clock.

"In half an hour. At least he won't come in here, he always let me sleep as long as I want to during breaks and weekends." Stiles says quietly.

"Not too long left then." Derek whispers. They stay quiet until they hear Stiles dad driving to work.

"So, why would he kill us both if he saw me here?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, he knows about all the werewolf-stuff and that you didn't kill anyone and all that but he still doesn't trust you, especially not since you are related to Peter, I've gotten hurt a lot lately and the fact that you are a werewolf. If he saw you in my room he would probably flip out." Stiles explains and Derek nods.

"Imma go get some breakfast now anyways." Stiles says and walks down the stairs with Derek right after him. He gets some bread and milk and is on his way to sit down at the table, but stops.

"Have you eaten any breakfast? It's pretty early." He asks Derek. Derek shakes his head.

"Nope. I don't eat much at all. I'm a bit busy with everything else. I don't eat or sleep more than necessary." He says like it's the most obvious thing ever. Stiles shakes his head.

"Then someone needs to change that. Sit down, Sourwolf." He says, pressing down Derek on a chair. Then he turns to the fridge.

"Let's see… do we have anything I can fix…" he says to himself as he drums a bit with his fingers.

Soon he is mixing pancake batter and running around the kitchen to look for things to have on them. He finds ice cream and jam from his secret place where he hides stuff from his dad to keep him from eating it. It isn't long until all the pancakes are done. He made a lot of them to get some for himself too. He puts plates and stuff on the table, and at last the pancakes.

"Eat." He orders and Derek obeys. He takes two pancakes together with some jam and ice cream and Stiles glares at him until he starts eating. He takes two pancakes too and starts eating.

"You're good at this." Derek says, his mouth full of food.

"Good. That means you can eat a lot." Stiles smirks and Derek nods.

"Definitely."

For someone who's not eating much, Derek eats an awful lot and seems really full when the last pancake is eaten.

"Thanks, Stiles. I needed that." Derek says with a little smile.

"Yeah you did. And today you're taking a day off and stay here." Stiles says.

"No I'm not. I think I'm close to finding a way to beat Kate and Peter. I need to work." Derek says in a determinated voice.

"Oh, good work. That you're close to finding a solution means that you've got the time and deserve a day off to get some rest. No objections." Stiles decides.

"Now, you move your ass over to the sofa while I do the dishes. And don't you dare leave the sofa." Stiles says, pulling Derek's chair out. Derek looks baffled about Stiles taking the command, and does as he's told. Soon Stiles is done with the kitchen and goes to join Derek.

"So, I hope you have seen Star Wars. Otherwise this relationship isn't gonna work out." Stiles says as he jumps down beside Derek. The werewolf looks surprised again. Then he shakes his head.

"No, I haven't." he admits.

"Good thing we can fix that right away then." Stiles says and gets the movies out and put the first one out. They spend the morning watching Star Wars. Then Stiles leave Derek in the sofa to make them some lunch. When he's done he carries two plates into the living room with pasta, salmon, sauce and vegetables.

"There's more in the kitchen." Stiles says before he starts eating.

"Are you trying to feed me up until I get fat?" Derek asks jokingly.

"Nope. I'm trying to make you eat a healthy amount of food. Now shut up and eat." Stiles say before stuffing his mouth with pasta.

As soon as all the food, including the food in the kitchen, is eaten Derek sits back with a heavy sigh and a hand on his stomach.

"If you are the one cooking, I could maybe start eating more." Derek says jokingly, but he secretly hope that Stiles will say yes, that boy is a fantastic cook!

"Okay then. Come over here when my dad is at work." Stiles says, happy to get a reason to see Derek more often. Derek nods and they go silent.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm thinking of celebrating Christmas with the pack on Christmas Eve. Do you feel like coming?" Derek asks.

"I am part of the pack?" Stiles asks with a wide smile.

"Of course you are. You're Scott's best friend and my boyfriend. I already thought you knew you were part of the pack." Derek smiles. Stiles' whole body fills with joy when Derek calls him his boyfriend and nods.

"Then I feel like coming." Ha says.

"Good. But I think I'll give you your present now instead." Derek says and pulls out a small box wrapped in silvery paper. Stiles jumps up.

"I'll be right back!" he shouts as he runs up the stairs to get his present for Derek. He gets it and runs down the stairs again, to see a very confused Derek.

"I got you something too." Stiles says while trying to catch his breath. He sits down and then neither of them make a move.

"I've got an idea." Stiles says. "How about we open them at the same time?" he asks.

"Great idea." Derek nods.

Derek is the first to unwrap his present and suddenly Stiles gets nervous. Derek opens the little box and smiles.

"I didn't really know what to get you so I took the first thing that came to mind." Stiles explains, afraid it isn't good enough.

"Stiles, shut up. It's awesome. Thanks." Derek says, holding up the necklace with a triskele of steel, painted black. He puts it over his head and smiles. Stiles feels relieved and continues opeing his present.

"I had some trouble to find anything for you too, so I also took the first thing that came to mind, after a bit of thinking." Derek explains. Stiles smiles and picks the wristband he got up. It's made out of leather, and got a few symbols embroidered on it in white. On the inside it has a few words in a different language.

"It's a line in Latin, meant for protection. I think you're gonna need it if you keep running right into danger. The symbols are mostly Celtic. Some of them you recognize, the others are for protection too." Derek explains. Stiles smiles.

"Thanks, Derek. I love it." He says, leans in and kisses Derek.


	3. Dinner

**NOTE:**

I didn't really have any inspiration for this chapter,

so sorry if it sucks Dx

"I still don't get it." Derek complains, lying on his back on Stiles' bed.

"Why team up with each other and try to kill us, and then just disappear?" he asks Stiles for like the thousand time.

"As I've said the other million times, I don't know. Both of them are psychos that not even I can understand. Just be glad they're gone. I know they can come back and surprise us, but you know as well as I do that won't work out for them. In conclusion: celebrate their disappearance. That's what I'm gonna do." Stiles says, patting Derek on the right shoulder.

"You're right. It still feels wrong though." He sighs.

"What if they come back, and come here first and try to kill you? What if I'm not here then?" Derek asks, worried. Stiles rolls his eyes, but smiles too.

"That's like the most unlikely thing to ever happen. You practically live here, and when you're not here my dad is. And I actually think he would accept our relationship now, by the way. It would take a while of course, but he wouldn't kill you. He still thinks I'm only into girls though." Stiles babbles.

"I've already told you that you can tell you dad if you want to. I won't complain as long as the pack doesn't get to know anything. They would never stop teasing both of us." Derek says calmly with closed eyes. Stiles lies down beside him.

"I think I will tell dad tonight. It's been a month now after all. Care to stay here until then?" Stiles mumbles into the pillow.

"Sure. Now shut up, I need some rest and your bed is more comfortable than mine." Derek answers, already sounding like he's half asleep. Stiles tries to crawl out of bed to let the man rest alone, but is held back by a strong arm.

"Nope. Lie still. You need rest too." Derek mumbles. Stiles lies back down again. He stares at the roof for a long time, before finally dozing off. He is awoken by Derek abruptly sitting up.

"Your dad's home." He informs Stiles.

"Okay." He yawns. "Remember that you're staying here." He reminds Derek before sitting up too.

"Of course. How could I forget." Derek yawns. Stiles sits up until they hear steps in the stairs and his dad comes in. he starts saying something, but stops when he spots Derek.

"Are you two discussing some… pack thing or…?" he asks.

"Not really. Dad, remember when you caught me outside a gay club some time ago, and I said there was something we needed to talk about? Well, I'm not gay as I implied then, but I do like boys too." Stiles says, suddenly unsure, which Derek finds strange. He always say whatever he wants without any doubt. His dad nods.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you got a boyfriend that just happens to be a werewolf, and that werewolf just happens to be Derek?" his dad asks. And Stiles nods.

"Yup." His dad nods. His eyes darts back and forth between Derek and Stiles.

"Okay. Well… I'm gonna need some time to adjust to that… but okay. For how long…?" he asks and Stiles' heart starts to beat like normal again, which is a relief to Derek.

"A month." Stiles says with a small smile.

"Okay. But I just wanna know… what happened to Lydia?" his dad asks.

"Well, it's been like over ten years so that probably won't happen. Ever. But now I'm gonna go to the kitchen, while you do whatever you wanna do, dad. And you stay here and eat with us, Derek. Just to make sure that you are eating tonight." Stiles says while walking out the door.

While they eat Stiles is mostly quiet, while his dad and Derek talks. Suddenly Derek goes silent.

"Someone just came in through your window, Stiles." The he listen a bit more.

"I think it's Scott." Hi sniffs in the air. "Yup, it's Scott" he confirms and continues to eat.

"Derek?" Scott, who's suddenly in the kitchen, asks.

"Yup." Derek confirms. Scott looks at Stiles for an explanation.

"Some nights I make sure he eats. He's not good at eating a healthy amount by himself apparently." Stiles says, focusing on not completely lie and make sure that his heart beats in a steady rhythm. Derek looks slightly impressed.

"Okay. Well, I wondered if you could help me with the homework we got in history?" Scott asks. Stiles stuffs his mouth full of food.

"Read the pages 146-162. All the answers to the questions can be found there, and I suggest you read those pages a few times to memorize everything. It's easier to read those than the ones he said we should, it says basically the same things anyways." He says.

"Okay, thanks dude. I'll… leave you to eat now." Scott says, backing out of the kitchen.

"Thank you. See you at school tomorrow." Stiles says, and Scott is gone. Derek listens after him a bit, then turns to Stiles.

"Impressive." He says simply.

"Well, technically I didn't lie, I just avoided some pieces of information that I thought wasn't necessary for him to know about since that didn't really have anything to do with it all." Stiles says and Derek nods.

"I don't understand. Doesn't Scott know that the two of you are… together?" the sheriff asks.

"Nope. You're the only one who knows anything about it. Derek doesn't want anyone in the pack to know about us. They would become too annoying to be around." Stiles explains and Derek nods.

"Okay… well, I'm going to bed, and you two do whatever you plan on doing…" Stiles dad yawns and walks towards his bedroom.

"And you, Sourwolf, are going to help me with the dishes." Stiles smiles at Derek and the werewolf sighs. The work together with the dishes and are soon done.

"Okay if I stay here overnight? As I said before, I like it better here." Derek asks.

"Sure, I just got some homework to go through." Stiles answers and walks up the stairs. He sit down on the bed and read through all the questions before considering himself done. He changes to sleepwear and brushes his teeth and finally lies down in bed, with Derek beside him. Derek puts an arm around him and the curl closer together and Stiles nuzzles his nose in Derek's neck.

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek says, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Goodnight, Der." Stiles mumbles, and soon he's snoring and Derek smiles happily before falling asleep beside Stiles.


	4. Gone

Derek's phone calls, and he answers instantly.

"Derek, Stiles is gone!" Scott shouts.

"Calm down, Scott! What do you mean Stiles is gone?" Derek asks, trying not to panic.

"I mean… he is gone! I was supposed to come over to him to study, but he isn't anywhere in the house, and there's a strange scent here. Any idea?" Scott asks, obviously panicking.

"He was there last night when I did my round to check on the pack. Someone must have taken him sometime during the night. Call Lydia and Isaac. I'm coming." Derek says and hangs up before Scott gets the chance to say anything. He throws the phone and massages his temples. Why did he return back home yesterday? He knew something bad was going to happen!

He curses and jumps in his car. He drives as fast as he can and runs into the Stilinski house. As soon he's inside he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. If they saw him panicking they would probably suspect something. And panic wasn't helping in finding Stiles anyways. He walks upstairs into Stiles room and sees that Isaac has already arrived. Now they're waiting for Lydia. Not even a minute later she is upstairs with them. Derek looks around the room, trying to spot any differences since last night that could show any kind of struggle. He sees a bit of leather beside his desk and pick it up. It's the wristband he got Stiles for Christmas. He wrestle the fear inside down. At least the wristband is still in one piece

"What is that?" Isaac asks over his shoulder.

"It's Stiles wristband. I've noticed him wearing it but don't know where he got it. These symbols are made for protection. Someone knew that and took it off." Derek sighs, hiding that he's lying. Then he turns to Lydia.

"Can you feel anything?" he asks. She concentrates for a while, and then shakes her head.

"Not much. He definitely got taken from here, but I can't sense anything else." She looks both worried and sad.

"Well, someone knew what they were doing." Isaac says and sounding like he's on his way to give up.

"And that means that it's someone who's dealt with us before." Derek says. Scott nods.

"That is a lead." He says, hoping.

"I'll take a run around the city to see if I can catch his scent." Derek informs them before turning towards the window.

"Me and Isaac will help." Scott says and Lydia looks around.

"I'll stay here and call his dad then." She finally says, and after that Derek is gone.

After one hour of running, he's back in Stiles' room.

"Nothing." He says with a heavy sigh. Not long after Scott and Isaac returns with the same result.

"His dad has started a search with the police force, but if none of you three found him, I don't think the will either." Lydia says with a sad look.

"I'll return to my apartment. I'm going to think of the most possible ones to take him. You should all get some sleep, it's getting late." Derek says before walking down the stairs. He drives home and let all the feelings loose. The intense wave is almost too much and he punches the wall as hard as he can, and it leaves a big hole. He slides down on the floor and tries to breathe.

"Where are you, Stiles?" he asks out loud. As soon as he is under control again he stands up, and looks at a map over the city. He marks the places where he is sure that Stiles isn't being kept. And that is basically only the living areas. He could be anywhere else. He walks over to the window and looks out. It has started to rain. He goes through everyone that could possibly have taken Stiles in his head. That's a lot more than he thought at first. He sighs and looks out again. He follows the trail of one drop on the window with his eyes.

"We'll find you, Stiles. I promise." He says quietly.


	5. Trapped

Stiles wakes up. The light in the room blinds him for a moment before his eyes get used to it. He looks around to locate himself. He doesn't recognize the place. It looks like a small cabin, maybe two or three rooms in total, and the lights are very, well… light. He is chained to the wall. He tries to remember what had happened. He had studied for a test in geography, and then he had gone to bed. He had awoken with a kind of sensation of someone pressing something to his face, and then the rest was black. He looks down at his wrist. No wristband.

"For the love of… someone drugged me." He sighs. No use to just shout it out. He's probably a few minutes away from Beacon Hills, and the only ones to hear him would be the one who kidnapped him. He tries to feel in his pockets in case his phone is still there, he had been too lazy to change to sleepwear. It had been like 3 am after all. No phone. The back of his head hit the wall and he closes his eyes.

He sits up abruptly at the sound of a door opening. He stares at the only door in the room he is locked in, and it opens. Gerard is the one who comes out of it, and Stiles don't know how to react.

"I thought… I thought you were dead?" he asks, his voice a bit unsteady after not being used for a while. Gerard smiles a really fake smile.

"Well, you didn't get it confirmed, did you? Thought I'd give you some breakfast. After all, I'm only using you to get the rest of the pack. But if they take too long I might get impatient, and then I will get violent. But let's not talk about that yet." The he puts down a plate of toast and some water to drink before he leaves.

Stiles picks up one of the pieces of toast and starts thinking while eating. He needed to get out of here by himself. The others are going to start looking for him as soon as the notice that he's gone, and if they find him… God knows what Gerard has planned. He starts looking around the room to see if he can find something to unlock the chains with. Nothing.

The others have probably noticed that he's missing by now. Derek must be either furious or really worried, running around looking for him. It's time for another sigh. After a few hours Gerard is back with lunch, and after that the time passes slowly. Shortly after he's finished his dinner, the rain starts falling down. He can't get the thought of Derek, still running around trying to catch Stiles' scent, out of his head. He rubs his face and tries to keep himself together. He hopes that Derek is inside, away from the heavy rain. He tries to find a comfortable way to lie down to sleep. Sleep was better than being awake while the night slowly passes.

He is awoken by Gerard coming in with breakfast.

"They are certainly taking their time with finding you, huh?" he says with an evil smirk. Stiles doesn't like it. Evil smirks are never good. That's probably why they are called evil smirks.

"Well, they probably have a hard time catching my scent, right?" Stiles snaps.

"How far away from Beacon Hills are we?" he then asks. It's worth a shot.

"About ten minutes with a car." Gerard says before he leaves again. Stiles doesn't have any idea of where he could be, so he tries to think of something else. All his thoughts lead back to Derek, and what he is doing at the moment. The day passes just as slow as the one before. He is starting to become more tired when Gerard comes in with the dinner. While he eats Gerard sits down beside him and talks.

"You know, I've got people in Beacon Hills that are looking out in case the pack is doing something that draws their attention, but they haven't seen a thing. Scott, Lydia, Kira… they're going to school like normal, they haven't seen anything of Derek… have the thought ever occurred to you that you may not be as important to them as you thought?" he asks. Stiles continue to eat in silence. He knows Gerard only say all of this to make him angry. At least the last part. Maybe the others keep it all down. That would be smartest. They probably don't know who took him, and tries to work undercover or something. That's what he would have done. Gerard keeps talking, and Stiles tries to keep calm, anger won't help. He starts to feel dizzy, and as soon as he's eaten all the food the world turns black.

When Stiles wakes up he is hanging shirtless from the roof with a belt in his mouth. He locates Gerard right in front of him. The old man is smiling one of his very fake smiles, and a chill goes down Stiles' spine. This is bad. Really bad.

"Remember when I said that I get violent when I'm impatient? Well… I'm impatient now and thought I'd send our friends a gift." He says in a disgustingly sweet voice, and Stiles tries to prepare himself for the upcoming pain. Gerard's punch still takes his breath away. He just hangs there, unable to do anything while Gerard throws punches at him. He almost screams sometimes in the beginning, but soon his body goes in some kind of numbness and all he feels is pain, everywhere. Then Gerard pauses for a bit and Stiles is hanging there, head low and tears still rolling down his cheeks.

He looks up and fear strikes him when he sees the knife Gerard is holding. He tries to scream when Gerard start cutting him, but the sound is muffled by the belt. Gerard cuts a long, bleeding wound across his chest, and then collects some of the blood in a small bottle of glass.

"There we go. How about sending them some of your blood every night? Yes, I think that will put enough pressure on them, don't you think?" Gerard smiles while taking Stiles off of the roof. He chains him by the wall again before he leaves with the bottle of blood, chuckling to himself.


	6. To the rescue

"Derek… i think you should see this…" Scott says on the phone, slowly.

"See what?" Derek asks, his voice rising a bit.

"Just… come over to Stiles'" then Scott hangs up. Derek quickly puts his phone in his pocket and runs out to his car, grabbing his leather jacket on the way. It's not even ten minutes until he's there. He runs up the stairs and into Stiles' room. The first thing he sees is the Sheriff sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and Lydia having an arm comforting around his shoulders. The next thing he sees is Scott looking like his world in on the way to cave in, and Isaac staring into the thin air with an expression of anger mixed with worry. Scott silently hands Derek a piece of paper. Derek reads:

"I'm growing bored. I feel like it's time to leave you a small trace to help you find your dear Stiles. You have one day, or I will send you one more trace." Derek looks at Scott with a confused expression, and Isaac hands him a bottle.

Derek has to take a deep breath to remain focused when he sees the color of the liquid. It's deep red, like blood. He opens it to make sure, and the he sits down beside the Sheriff. It's definitely blood. And it's definitely Stiles'. He silently counts to ten before looking at Scott.

"What is our next move?" he asks and Scott looks like he's trying really hard to focus.

"I smelled the paper, and got a weak scent of the forest. They're somewhere in the woods. And I think most of the scent is gone, but when I came here I smelled the blood like you did, and…" he stops for a moment. "And I could clearly smell both fear and pain." He finishes.

Derek puts the bottle down, and is out the window in his werewolf shape within seconds. Behind him he can hear both Scott and Isaac. The three of them split up and Derek runs like crazy. Someone has taken Stiles, and hurts him. His Stiles. He doesn't care who it is, he's going to rip their throat out with his teeth, and then their heart with his claws. He silently promises Stiles that.

After one hour they meet up again. None of them has any clue of where he can be yet, so they decide to search further away from Beacon Hills. When the sun is setting they meet up again. Isaac is the one who's actually catch a faint scent. Scott phones Lydia about it, and Derek phones Stiles dad. The Sheriff sounds about as relieved as Derek feels. He wants to come and take some other cops with him, but Derek says no. whoever it is, he wants to deal with them. The Sheriff wishes them luck before they hang up.

"We have to wait for Lydia, she wants to come with us." Scott informs them and then they quietly waits for her. When she arrives they all goes to Derek's car and drives to the place where Isaac catch the scent to walk from there. Derek gets angrier the closer they get, and apparently the other three all sense it, because they all watch him with caution, and Lydia almost seems scared. He tries to calm himself down, but it's hard. Soon they've got a small cabin within sight.

"Lydia, stay here. We don't want you get hurt in an eventual fight." Derek growls, almost completely shifted. Lydia nods and ducks behind a few bushes. Derek looks at Isaac and Scott, and both of them has already shifted. They run towards the cabin, not caring at all to hide. Whoever it is, wants them there and is probably prepared already. Derek runs first and breaks through the door.


	7. Grand Finale

The door breaks, and someone comes crashing through. Stiles jumps up in the air, even though his whole body hurts. Just a few minutes ago Gerard had beaten him again. The person stands up, and Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, it's Derek. He is almost completely turned, and his eyes are glowing with rage. Apparently Gerard had really sent them a bottle of his blood.

Derek spots Stiles, and his expression changes to one full of concern, relief and kindness. He runs over, not giving a damn about Isaac and Scott who just walked through what's left of the door. He throws his arms around Stiles' neck and hugs him hard.

"Hey man, take it easy." Stiles laughs. Derek looks down at the floor.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you again." He says. Stiles laughs again and kisses him. Then he looks up at the other two, who stares at them.

"'Sup bros?" he smiles and Isaac just slowly nods.

"Well… I think I speak for both of us when I say we didn't expect that." He says, still progressing what had just happened. Derek is the one to break the kind of awkward moment.

"Who did this to you?" he asks, and Stiles is opening his mouth to answer, but before he can Gerard walks into the room.

"I believe that would be me." He says. Scott and Derek both looks furious, while Isaac just looks angry, but mostly confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asks

"Why does everyone seem to think that? Apparently, I'm not. Now, Scott, would you please do what so severely failed last time?" he asks, holding his arm towards Scott. Scott seems to think about it.

"Well… actually that would be… nope, actually not. Never in a million years." He says, and it's clearly visible that Gerard didn't expect another answer, but it still makes him really pissed.

"I thought so. Boys, come out and play." He says, giving signs to someone in the room he came from, and then he walks to the window. Out from the room comes five kanimas.

"Well, now we know why you haven't gotten to us earlier." Isaac mutters under his breath while turning. Stiles slowly moves back to the wall. If he wasn't hurt he would have helped, but in his state he know that he will only get in the way and probably get them all killed, and that's kind of the opposite of what he wants. So he stays down, even though every part of him is itching to get up when the fight starts.

The biggest of the kanimas attacks Derek immediately. It's really strong and he's got some trouble avoiding getting paralyzed. Not even five minutes in Isaac is down, but also one of the kanimas dead. Stiles drags Isaac out of the way, because just sitting there while the others fight is really irritating even if it's for the best.

"Thanks, wouldn't like to get overrun by someone." Isaac whispers, and Stiles nods to acknowledge his words while he's focused on the fight. Scott just took down another kanima. Only three left, but Derek already had bleeding wounds from the claws, and Scott did too so the odds wasn't looking to be in their favor. Stiles started to look around for something sharp so he could help them. He just couldn't just sit there, or someone was going to die.

Derek was busy with two kanimas, while Scott took care of the other one. He needed to move constantly or they would paralyze him, and that couldn't happen or Scott would have to deal with them all alone and that would for sure mean something bad, probably death, for all four of them. Derek couldn't see Stiles or Isaac because of the fight, but he knew that they were somewhere against the wall across the room from Gerard. He had spotted Stiles when he dragged Isaac out of the way. That was pretty much what Stiles could do, because looking at the state he was in, Derek wouldn't allow him to fight even if the boy wanted to. But so far he was smart enough to stay out of the way.

Derek was barely aware of his bleeding wounds. He didn't feel them, he just noticed the blood and losing power. He was not going to be able to keep the fight up for much longer, not with both kanimas.

Suddenly one of them got attacked by someone else. When it hit the floor he recognized Scott who was burying his claws deep into it's chest. He saw his chance and took it, while his kanima was looking to see where the other one had gone, he rush towards it and slits it's throat. He looks up to overlook the scene. Isaac is lying against one of the walls, next to the two first kanimas they had killed, Scott was just finishing the last kanima off and Gerard looks like he was about to faint or something, but no Stiles anywhere. Derek turns around and sees Stiles sitting on the floor, holding a sharp piece of wood from the broken door, and it's dripping of the blood from the kanima lying in front of him. Derek dives down and hugs him again.

"Thank God you're still alive." He whispers in Stiles' ear.

Isaac starts moving again, and shakily stands up. He walks towards Gerard and grabs his hair and makes his throat visible. He raises a hand with claws and prepare to kill him, but stops.

"Wanna do this, Derek? I think you're the one with the most right to it." He asks, and Derek stands up.

"It'll be my pleasure." He growls and gets his claws out. He don't say anything, he just slits Gerard's throat up and turns his back at him and returns to Stiles.

"Let's get going." He says simply and Isaac drops Gerard's body and they walk out. Lydia jumps out of the bushes she was hiding in. her face looks incredibly worried, and there are traces of tears. She sees Stiles and runs towards him and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"I'm so glad it all went well." She says, her voice a bit broken. Stiles nods and kisses her hair, which earns him an angry look from Derek, but Stiles just rolls his eyes at him.

They get back to the car and drives back to Stiles'. They're not even inside before the Sheriff is in front of them.

"Hey dad." Stiles says with a small smile, before he gives in to the pain and faints.

He wakes up again at the hospital. He looks around and immediately spots Derek next to him, half asleep.

"Hey, Sourwolf." He says and wakes him up.

"You're awake." Derek says simply, with one of the biggest smiles Stiles has seen on him yet.

"How long was I out?" Stiles asks.

"Just about a day. You'll be out of here tomorrow again." Derek says. Then he stands up.

"I'll go and get you something to eat." He says and then he's gone. Stiles falls back down onto the pillow with a happy sigh.

"I'm alive." He mumbles happily to himself. "I've got the best friends ever. Gotta remember to thank them later."


End file.
